SAYONARA English Version
by Shirayuki Sakuya
Summary: Is For you...  Who gave me this love.  Are we going to say "I Love You" or "I hate you"?  Now, is for the two of us who love each other.  There is only "Good Bye".  Dedicated for D'Riel a.k.a Zhuo Juan Xin and Tsunami Victims in Japan. R&R!


Tittle: Sayonara

Author : Shirayuki Sakuya (Yuuya)

Beta : Nirmala 'Autumn' Uchiha / Itachi 'Autumn' Uchiwa

Pairing : Itsumademo SasuNaru

Rating: T Again ^ ^

Genre : Angst/Romance

Language: English

WARNING : YAOI, BOY X BOY, SHOUNEN AI

DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE YAOI HATER OR ANTI FUJOSHI!

Disclaimer : Naruto Belong to Sasuke, Sasuke Belong to Naruto, SasuNaru Belong to Fujoshi like me, wokwokwok XDD

Sa~ Dozo Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu...

* * *

.

.

.

SAYONARA.

.

.

.

* * *

Is For you...

Who gave me this love.

Are we going to say "I Love You" or "I hate you"?

Now, is for the two of us who love each other.

There is only "Good Bye".

* * *

.

.

.

"Do-doushite?"

The last descendant of the Uchiha's body was seen vibrate. His pale hands covered in blood. But a steady stream of red liquid  
forming a pool that was not him. Not out of his body which is filled wounds.

Another figure was embraced tightly by him.

"I-I don't know...Sa-suke...my-my body moving..."

Although so diificult, that blond-haired boy was trying to talk.

"Baka Dobe! I'm not asking you to do so far is it?"

Sasuke clenched his hand, trying to restrain the anger that nearly mastered him again. Angry at the stupidity his best friend. Angry with himself, who can't protect people who are so important to him.

"I-I do not want to see Sa-suke die."

"You idiot! I deserve to die, why did you do this? Why?"

"Because of Sa-sasuke...is the people that precious to me."

"Why? Why?"

"A-aishiteru yo...Sa-suke..."

Those black eyes, widened when listening honest statement from the blue-eyed boy.

Naruto smiled softly when he saw a changes of expression on Sasuke's face. With the remnants of his power, Naruto pulled Sasuke's face up so close.

Their lips are touched.

Shock increases Sasuke while warm sensation touching him lips softly. More surprised when Naruto hugged him and whispered softly on his ear.

"Okaeri nasai, Sasuke..."

After that no more words were spoken. There's just Naruto's breath, more and more slowly and then disappeared completely.

A tear fell accompany his departure.

In the remnants of the battle field, there's only Sasuke who clung the body of his best friend who had been lying rigid.

That day...Naruto has gone from his life.

Forever.

* * *

.

.

.

For nearly six months since that incident. The Day for their final battle, Sasuke ultimately did not want to destroy Konoha, forced to fight Madara who consider him have betrayed. For Sasuke, Danzou's death was enough to make his brother and his  
family rest in peace in there.

Madara must inevitably he faced as well. But all of a sheet of opaque when Naruto intervene and that battle end tragically.  
Madara was dead but there are consequences that will have to pay.

The Fool of his friend who had always said he would take him back to Konoha, should be wounded by protecting him. The Sun is finally walked away in deep remorse. It is now no longer that sun could warm the frozen hearts.

In a dilapidated apartment owned Naruto, Sasuke just stared at the picture of little boy blond-haired who looked annoyed . Glanced towards Sasuke who was also there in the photo sheet. The only photo memories Team 7 during on Genin, which is always  
kept tidy.

Yes, although small and can't be compared with him luxury in Uchiha's Mansion, Sasuke decides to live in apartments owned by Naruto. To him, be here in this place that Naruto regarded as the 'House' was to make Sasuke had always felt the presence of his best friend. For Sasuke, he does not alone. Because Naruto wasn't gone and there is always beside him.

"Ittekimasshh~ Naruto-dobe!" Sasuke excused himself as he stroked the face that emblazoned on the photo.

Sasuke walked toward the exit, without realizing silhouette figure standing right next to the picture frame that has been on the table. The figure that have three pairs strange line dimasing each cheek was smiling broadly, looking at Sasuke's back and then disappeared behind the door.

"Itterasshai~ Sasuke-teme,"

* * *

.

.

.

"Omedetto ~ Sasuke-kun! Finally, this day the sentence is over. Thankfully Hokage-sama is allow you to return run the mission as usual,"

Pink-haired girl seemed glow brightly. Her attitude is still the same as when she was Genin, so admired the last descendant of this Uchiha. Although she knew no one who can get his heart. Because the only one person was able to soften his hard heart has gone away. Leave them all.

Sasuke only had 'Hn' to respond the words of Sakura. He met with his ex-teammate after seeing Tsunade-sama, and Kakashi-sensei who is now believed to be Hokage after the resignation of Danzou.

"Naruto...he must be so happy to hear this news." Sakura said bitterly. Green eyes looked wistful, smiling bitterly. Despite trying to survive, in the end the girl's body has trembled. Sobbed quietly began to be heard from her. Her red cheeks wet with tears.

Silhouette of a figure seen standing between them. His face looked panicked and his hands trying to reach her shoulder.

"Mou~ Sakura-chan! Stop crying! Ne~ Teme, please do something! Why would you even let Sakura-chan was crying like this?"

That transparent shadow looks puffed out his cheeks. He glanced irritably towards black-haired young man next to them.

But Sasuke was silent, he moved toward the large window in the corridor Hokage's Office. Beautiful blue sky painted above there. He's like that color so dearly, which always reminded him, the eyes owned by his best friend. A soft whisper sounded along with blowpipes the wind.

"Ne~ Naruto...What you were to see me?" . . .

That candle, its the last candle that turn on by black-eyed youth. The small table he had been create so good, plus a few candles in several corners. Ruination incandescent, illuminated the small room that deliberately darkened apartment.

There are only two simple bowl of ramen on the table and two glasses of water.

That silhouette was sitting in front of the young raven smiles happily.

"Teme~ I never suppose you can be romantic huh?" he said cheerfully.

Sasuke was silent and stirs ramen with his chopsticks.

"Baka Sasuke-teme, ramen is delicious. Let's go eat, you should'nt even still stirs like that!" exclaimed the shadow was a bit annoyed. Puffed out his cheeks with such childlike behavior.

"It's your favorite ramen, Dobe! Eat it!" Sasuke said quietly. No body's know to whom he spoke, but a shadow figure in front was obviously a big smile.

"Un, thank you~ Sasuke! Itadakimasssshhhh~!" yelled him, and trying to hold a pair of chopsticks on the table.

"Huh?" gated shadow blonde was shocked when his hands instead of chopsticks through wishing holding.

"Ahahahaha~ I can not eat this ramen, you should to eat it..."

The words shadowy figure, stopped. His blue eyes widened when he saw his friend.

"Uh, Sa-sasuke?"

That youth who are called Sasuke did not reply. On the light of candle, visible grain of tears fell rapidly down his cheeks that began to blush.

Sasuke began wiping his tears with sleeve fabric. But somehow, it did'nt kept clear the liquid out of the corner of his eye.

Nobody's know since when he started to cry like this.

He was an Uchiha and nobody in the family tree that an Uchiha was a crybaby.

Maybe he will continue to be the avenger who refused to return to Konoha, then the blond-haired youth will continue to pursue him, forcing him to go home and get back with his friends. Yelling with his distinctive sound, and from blue eyes the lateral  
line that will appear upset, sadness, longing and...

"Because I love, Sasuke."

'It's properly to loved me?" Sasuke thought ruefully at remembered of the last words Naruto.

On the second, he take the pale hands to cover his face wet with tears. Vibrating uncontrollably began to be heard from  
raven's youth.

"Na-naru...Naru..."

"Sssshhh! Sasuke I'm here! I'm here!"

Transparent silhouette was quickly moved closer to the his ex-rival. Although he knew, he would not be able to touch the  
young man who is now crying in front of him, but the figure was still trying to hug him. Trying to give a message that he's  
nearby.

"Oh my God...I wish I could be with you, Sasuke..." he whispered. The shadow figure was wistful. . . .

* * *

.

.

.

"Uchiha! You want to die, huh?" snapped a white-eyed youth. His Byakugan deliberately activated, make his striking upset becomes more sinister.

But that does not make the Uchiha, flinch. He just looked cool toward the two people who always Naruto call 'friend'.

"Tsk, mendokusei~" Shikamaru said.

Pineapple-haired boy was a little massaging his forehead.

'It was a job as chairman was too much trouble' Shikamaru thought.

Inevitably, he must obey Hokage that asked Uchiha to take in his team. They get a mission to find some Missing Nin in a nearby village. Although there was no order to kill, but one of his team members even tried to kill them.

Who else if not Uchiha Sasuke, for some reason now he's acting a bit hasty, without thinking first.

'Similar to 'he' alone. Ck, Mendokusei~' inner Shikamaru again.

"Hn, death it doesn't matter!" Sasuke muttered quietly, and quickly immediately speed away.

"Oi! Hey! Hey! Uchiha! Uchiha!"

Sasuke ignored Hyuuga Neji who kept shouts calling his name. Meanwhile, Shikamaru just snorted indignantly. Inevitably they were soon to follow Sasuke before the young man doing stupid things.

'Death is also okay. Maybe then, I can see you again...'

The fight was inevitable again, three people are Missing Nin that often troubling population, is now getting ready to face  
Sasuke. Without fear, Sasuke facing them with his own Kusanagi.

Neji and Shikamaru, who arrived just in, soon square off against that third Missing Nin.

No one can budge from its place. Up to one third of the Missing nin make jutsu formation with both hands.

Neji and Shikamaru's eyes widened, Missing nin in the middle of launching his genjutsu to them. Although both of them made a  
sudden attack, but Sasuke is now trapped in that 'illusion'.

Tan faces, three pairs of lines on each cheek, blue eyes narrowed as a huge grin appears and brief taunts are always aimed for himself.

'Teme'

Only he alone is capable of making Sasuke stunned silence.

Sasuke no longer even listen Neji's shouts or Shikamaru who told him to escape.

Before wielding the sharp sword right in the chest. Sasuke could hear shouting so familiar to him.

"Sasuke! Watch out!"

The black eyes widened. Flashbacks of a past event playing in his mind. When Naruto was suddenly standing in his front.  
Received a severe blow right of Madara in his chest. Cause screams of pain cut for anyone who heard it.

That silhouette figure looks panic and he was standing right in front of Sasuke. Spread his arms, trying to protect Sasuke from sharp objects that belong to Missing Nin. But he forgot.  
He was no longer a human.

Sasuke's body frozen for some time, but in seconds that body was slumped down onto the ground. The blood covered fast and pooled around the body that do not move it. Figure's blue eyes stared up at the translucent shadow. Even when Neji  
and Shikamaru Missing Nin finish it soon to help Sasuke, He was only able to pause.

'If I die, will we meet again?'

That's all there, on Sasuke's mind before the darkness swallowed him.

* * *

.

.

.

That silhouette blonde-hair looked so panicked at Sasuke rushed to the Emergency Unit as soon as Shikamaru and Neji rushed Sasuke's bloodied body to Konoha Hospital. Sakura and several other nurses who were soon follow Tsunade that want to deal with Sasuke.

The silhouette figure was slumped in the hallway floor when he saw the room door, closed.

That blue eyes could no longer withstand the clear liquid flowing down his cheeks.

He sobbed quietly, grate though no one can hear it.

Only the color of blood that pooled around the body of his friend. Just it he remembered it well.

The sound of monitor was audible noise, signifies the heart's beat by a pale young man was lying weak. He is still alive despite the black eyes had not yet opened.

Sakura sleep on one side of the bed, exhausted after nearly an hour helping Tsunade tried to rescue Sasuke.

Former tear apparent in the corner of her eyes are closed. Her emotion had been tricked. Once she had'nt managed to rescue one person that her love. And now, she nearly failed again.

She did not want to own.

She did not want to lose anymore.

Silhouette figure who had been standing in the room was only able to look wistfully towards the two his best friend.

He felt compassion to see Sakura, who knows how many times she must wrestle with her own feelings. See Sakura cry every time they were both hurt, nor saw Sasuke almost lose his lives.

His gaze turned to Sasuke who still has not regained consciousness. Shadowy figures walked over to his friend's body that still lay. His hands outstretched, trying to touch Sasuke's black hair.

"Lord...please forgive me..." said the silhouette, whispered.

"I've ever said that wanted to be with him. But not like this, not to see him die."

Shadowy figures were lowered his touch, tried to caress his friend's cheek that still looked pale.

"I want him to live, feel the beauty of the world that he's been forgotten. Sensing togetherness with friends and family that he had been ignored. He's not getting his happiness. I want him to find it. I want him alive."

The silhouette figure was closer his face just above Sasuke's face. He could feel the soft breath of raven's youth. Tear down, re-wet the tan face of the image. Gently touched his  
best friend's eyelid, who was still closed.

"Please...please...Ne~ Sasuke ... open your eyes...open your eyes..."

Shadow whispers were trying to hold back his sobs.

Raven boy's eyelids slowly opened.

Reveals a black eye that has not been too focused on the surrounding

But it was enough to make that shadow figure smiled.

"Okaeri…Sasuke…"

* * *

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, come on! We'll drive up to the house!" Ino said with a style that is still just a flirt. Makes Sakura want to taunting her.

"Ough! Kore de Seishun da!" Lee said while the spirit fist high into the air.

"Tsk, Mendokusei~ you're so much trouble Uchiha!" Shikamaru said with that stylish 'Lazy'.

Sasuke only sweatdropped when he saw Rokie Nine plus Sakura that had gathered outside the hospital on the Day of his 'freedom'.

Not only they have, both descendants Hyuuga there, too. Tenten, Chouji, even Shino also welcomed him.

'Duh! Just who the hell asked them to take me home to Dobe's apartment? " he thought. A week in the hospital was enough to make him bored. Besides the smell of drugs  
that made him nauseous, he also can not stand Sakura's chatter which forbid this and that. Sure, once he realized, immediately she rewarded him with 'Hug of Death' his fellow team, but after that 'other side' exit, she kept grumbling incoherently, crying and shouting his, stupid. Sakura black aura kept coming and always scolded Sasuke when he tried to run  
away from the window. The same method performed first when Naruto run away from Sakura's fussy.

Sasuke cringe sometimes, with the strength that pink girl.

.

.

.

**Sasuke POV**

I just remember, I'm felt disgusted scowl will be 'escorted' by them all. Followed me along in busy street people.

Please, this is not the parade, right?

"Tsk, but you love it...ne~ Sasuke-teme?"

I turned my head.

Feel there is a voice so I know, was called my name. Distinctive voice and so familiar.

But no one was there. There was only a long road that stretched the width at the side there. There was only empty air around it.

I know when the place between wakefulness, that time, I was could feel his presence. Feeling the warm grip of his hand. He smiled and kissed my forehead and say 'Okaeri'

I remember the soft whisper vaguely I heard at that time.

That I should live.

For myself as well as for himself.

I promise Naru...

I will continue to live this life until the body eventually was tired and unable to rise again.

I promise to continue to alive.

For myself as well for you...

**END SASUKE'S POV**

.

.

.

"Sasuke, come on!" Sakura shouted as she waved at him.

Sasuke smiled softly toward the empty street before turning toward his friends.

Sakura smiled sweetly to him, nor Rokie Nine who also greeted with smiles and warm stares.

Sasuke knew he wasn't alone again.

Because there...

There are always friends who are willing to share with him.

Naruto stared at Sasuke's back is now walking side by side with Sakura and his friends.

Soft smile painted his tan face.

Although the blue eyes looked wistful but there is relief in there.

"Sayonara."

He said before turning and walking back to Sasuke.

Down a long road full of memories of people who are his loved. The people who are so precious to him.

The silhouette slowly faded.

Disappeared at the light of sun that almost drowned on.

.

.

.

It's a bit late now

But I want to say thank you

I want to say thank you

Because secretly you always supported me

Although time passes until now

I will still to say Thank you

.

.

.

**~OWARI~**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Silhouette here means 'shadow' so do not equate with the understanding that there silhouette in Wikipedia, XDD

Thanks to Nirmala 'Autumn' Uchiha / Itachi 'Autumn' Uchiwa for BETA ^^

Rewrite Wednesday, 16 March 2011

Dedicated for My Friend D'Riel a.k.a Zhou Juan Xin, May God give you the most beautiful place in HIS side.

For Nia-chan and I'am a.k.a Zhou Quan Xin, May God give you fortitude.

And for Tsunami Victims in Japan I hope God gives them strength to face this tragedy Minna-san Let's PRAY FOR JAPAN ^^

Read & Review, please!


End file.
